


The thunder rolls

by Lomeniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomeniel/pseuds/Lomeniel
Summary: I was listening to the song "Thunder rolls" when this story popped into my head. You're waiting for the boys to return from a hunt.





	The thunder rolls

It’s three thirty in the morning. The road is empty except for the black car speeding towards the sleepy buildings. The rain pours down, making the town even more ghostly than usual.  
The Impala’s engine echoes the thunder rolling between the surrounding mountains. Mud stains the door and windows. He keeps the wipers on full, but it’s not working. His face is stone, but his vision is blurred.

You’re waiting by the window, watching the wind whip around the corner. The young tree in the front yard is almost bent double. It’s impossible to sleep. They’ve been gone for far too long. It was supposed to be an easy case, two-three days at most, but the second week is nearing its end, and it’s been days since you heard anything from them.  
The draft from the window sends chills up your arms, and you pull the worn flannel you’ve stolen from Sam tighter around you, hugging yourself and inhaling the comforting scent that still lingers in the shirt. It does nothing to ease the feeling that something is wrong.

He fiddles with the volume button, turning the music on and off. Normally, some Zeppelin would help him wind down after a long, strenuous hunt, but not today. Every song is a stab in the heart, and he fights the tears that pool in his eyes.  
“All my love” flows through the speakers, and he presses eject so hard he’s pretty sure he just ruined the cassette. Silence settles in the car. It’s agony. He can’t bear it; the unsettling quiet and loneliness that allow his emotions to bloom and tear his mind to shreds. A bolt of lightning flashes over the sky, closely followed by a low rumble.

You’re pacing the living room, glancing at the phone on the table. You’ve called both of them more times than you can remember – but they’re not picking up. Snatching the phone up, you open the last text from Sam, from three days ago. “Just got a new lead. Should be done by tonight. Love you. Miss you.”   
Your breath hitches in your throat, a half strangled sob that escaped from the painful lump in you chest. Clutching the phone to your cheek, you pray for a miracle, a sign of life, anything.

As the road turns around the corner, he sees the lights. Every window shines through the trees, and he speeds up just a little bit. So close, yet he dreads the meeting.  
The house sits at the end of the road, well hidden, a sanctuary for hunters; home for the Winchesters when they need it.   
He swallows hard and glances in the rear view mirror. His stomach turns, and he locks his eyes on the house in the distance.

Raindrops run down the window, and you chase them with your eyes, just like you used to do when you were little. There’s a soft knock on the door. Your heart skips a beat, and you practically leap across the floor and tear it open.  
Dean opens his arms, and engulfs you in a hug that you never want to emerge from. “Thank god you’re alive!” you mutter into his chest.   
He kisses the top of your head, and sighs. “Yeah.” His voice cracks.  
Looking up, you finally see the tears streaming down his face. “What…” You look over his shoulder, expecting Sam to stand there, impatiently tapping his foot, waiting to get out of the rain. Another thunder rolls. Dread settles in your heart. “Dean, where is Sam?”  
He can’t bring himself to answer. His eyes flicks between you and the lamp behind you.  
A new scent hits your nose. It’s metallic, like rust, and your stomach sinks to the floor. “Dean?”  
He just shakes his head, holds you tight in his arms. Afraid that if he lets go, he will not be able to stay on his feet. The lighting flashes in your eyes, and he knows that you know.  
You scream. He holds you tighter. Struggling to free yourself, you pound his chest with weak fists. The sound coming from you is nothing more than a string of feeble whimpers.  
Yet another lighting illuminates the two of you, but you don’t notice. You can no longer bear your own weight, and sink to your knees, and Dean sinks down with you. The porch is soaked beneath your naked feet. The icy water is seeping up the flannel, sending waves of shivers through your body.   
Dean clings to you as if his life depends on it, and you do the same. The thunder rolls.


End file.
